parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Southern Stingray
The southern stingray (Dasyatis americana) is adapted for life on the sea bed. The flattened, diamond-shaped body has sharp corners, making it more angular than the discs of other rays. The top of the body varies between olive brown and green in adults, dark grey in juveniles, whilst the underside is predominantly white. The wing-likepectoral fins are used to propel the stingray across the ocean bottom, whilst the slender tail possesses a long, serrated and poisonous spine at the base, used for defence. These spines are not fatal to humans, but are incredibly painful if stepped on. The eyes are situated on top of the head of the southern stingray, along with small openings called spiracles. The location of the spiracles enables the stingray to take in water whilst lying on the seabed, or when partially buried in sediment. Water enters the spiracles and leaves through the gill openings, bypassing the mouth which is on the underside Gallery Southern stingray.jpg P9970744.JPG P9860519.JPG Blue Spotted Ray ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-2829.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3609.jpg Ray-Ray.jpg Sulley the Stingray.jpeg Omaha Zoo Stingray.png Stingray Army.png Giant-stingray-bluesheet 547 600x450.jpg Stingray, Southern.jpg IMG_1683.jpg Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Stingray.png SML Stingray.png IMG 9380.jpg IMG 9386.jpg IMG_9507.jpg ray-fish-2-a-turtles-tale-2-sammys-great-escape-9.32.jpg|A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) Columbus Zoo Southern Stingray.png Tanked! Southern Stingray.png I'm An Animal Stingray.png IMG_3324.jpg Wild Republic Southern Stingray.png Books DSC 4919.JPG IMG 0063.jpg IMG 0270.JPG IMG 0504 rays of the world.JPG IMG 2596.JPG IMG 9697.JPG IMG 0226.JPG 24BE7E27-DAA0-4D8E-B9F0-A448271D3651.jpeg 9F6C7450-2AC5-48E6-A0EF-FBB4B06B1184.jpeg DD0E5E1D-9EC5-40C9-A93E-F4054704E5ED.jpeg 260BFC5A-7901-462B-B6D2-89CD52B752D1.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (9).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (44).jpeg 7D797B1D-E7BF-5BD2-B05B-1641B89D8AD8.jpeg 6844EDA4-6D8A-403E-92AB-E39191D892E2.jpeg 5A742D09-8899-425A-9FE3-AE8BC55FA256.jpeg 6B853E10-9900-536B-0AF4-BF9CD66AB367.jpeg 7A76750C-4297-46E1-B570-C7BE49C8B400.jpeg 9EBD5541-4154-49E5-9007-4B657DA213CC.jpeg E6AF54C9-CCFD-4DFC-A89D-30FC177BA8AE.jpeg BE922252-C452-452F-AEF6-1544B39BA9AC.jpeg 5B612DA2-F354-48D9-A96F-769EF1C910BA.jpeg 5605F72B-2E16-46C5-9E82-62CE3DC6D723.jpeg 315AD5E3-23AB-4E4B-B0D2-9881ADB29B1F.jpeg 2ECAF20D-0F9E-4504-A9B8-A1D5ADB43DD0.jpeg A7F5EBE5-428A-497A-BB9A-AA61CA312776.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Rays Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Megaquarium Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Ocean Life Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Data Deficient Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Into the A, B, Sea Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Incredible Sea Creatures Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The ocean hunter animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Sea Level Animals Category:Turtle Tales Animals Category:Long Island Aquarium Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Rays of the World Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Oceans (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animal Train First Word Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals